Thermoplastic olefin may be used in the fabrication of a variety of consumer, scientific, and industrial products. Coating the surfaces of such thermoplastic olefin objects requires pretreatment, or priming, of the surfaces to ensure adhesion of the resulting coating. In general, the surfaces of thermoplastic objects are primed using adhesion promoters such as volatile organic solvents. Health, safety and environmental problems may result from the evaporation of these volatile solvents.